The mixed feelings of a halfdemon
by Kima73
Summary: Inuyasha is having mixed feelings. Who will win the heart of this hanyou... InuKagome or InuKikyou
1. A Suspicious Inuyasha

The mixed feelings of the half-demon

Disclaimer:I watch Inuyasha and this is my first fanfic. I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters.

Chapter 1:A suspicious Inuyasha.

It all started at the hot spring not far away from the village.There,Kagome was with Koga.Koga was telling her a secret that she couldn't tell no matter what.Inuyasha was on a tree near them and could hear them laughing." She's spending too much time with wolf boy!"Inuyasha thought. He got very suspicious so he watched them closely. That night, Inuyasha gave Koga a death glare.Koga noticed and answered"What's wrong,mutt!".

Then Inuyasha ran to the river and Koga followed him."Will you lay off Kagome!"

yelled Inuasha.Koga just smirked and answered"Why should I!She likes me more than she'll ever like you.""You take that back"he yelled."Make me!"answered Koga.There Inuyasha got so mad that he punched Koga and they both started to fight.They stopped when they heard Kagome calling for them.Inuyasha hid to spy on them."Where's Inuyasha?"asked Kagome worriedly to Koga.Koga never answered,he just grabbed her and kissed her. Inuyaha got mad and went back to his room.

The next day,Inuyasha kept growling at Koga because of what he did with Kagome.Kagome got up to go to the village to buy groceries."May I go accompanying you, Lady Kagome?"asked Koga with a devious smile."Sure!"she answered and took off with Koga.Inuyasha sat there and watched them go while he softly growled.Shippo noticed and asked"Hey, what's wrong with Inuyasha?"They all looked at him and he answered with a"Feh!"then took off into the forest before someone could stop him.

While Kagome was in the village with Koga,Inuyasha was in the forest trying to figure out a way to tell Kagome that he loved her but still couldn't figure out a way to tell her that.He heard her coming and decided to hear what they where saying but couldn't hear anything so he decided to get closer but fell and was found out."Inuyasha don't you know its rude to spy on people?"yelled Kagome and left while Koga grinned. "Great,now she hates me!"he thought and went back to his room.There he was remembering of all the things he did with Kagome and wondered if he loved her or if he just liked her and loved Kikyo.

(End of chapter)

A/N: The rest is for me to know and for you to find in a few more days for the second chapter,see you then! P.S:Please review and review.Thank you!Hint:Inuyasha will express his true feelings for Kagome.


	2. He What!

A/N:I got one review that wanted me to make longer chapters so i'll try.And remember to review so I'll keep writing longer stories.

* * *

Chapter 2:He what!

Inuyasha couldn't sleep at all.He needed to know if he did like her or not.It was very hard.Before he knew it,it was morning and everyone was just waking up.Kagome got out of her bed slowly thinking of why Inuyasha and Koga had been acting so strange around her lately.'Oh well,I'm sure it's nothing important.' Everyone was happily eating some of Kagome's home cooking when Inuyasha got up and ran to the river still thinking about Kagome and Kikyo.Everyone was wondering why Inuyasha was acting so strange these days."You know there's a little party in the village coming soon Kagome.It's a celebration for spring and I heard that Koga was thinking of taking you."said Sango."Really!I didn't know...I thought that what Koga told me was about something else."Kagome said."Anyways I have to go to school tomorrow so I have to get home so see ya later!"she said as she left from Kaede's hut.Just before she left through the well she saw Inuyasha murmuring something so she decided to check it out before she went back home."Come on you stupid hanyou...think!Do you love Kagome or not!Man,does it have to be this hard?"murmured a confused hanyou.Kagome just stood there.She didn't know what to think.She then thought that maybe that was the reason why Koga and Inuyasha were acting so strange around her.She left home with that thought in her mind.When she got in her room and turned on the radio,she was still thinking about what Inuyasha said.She started to remember all of the times they spent together and put the radio on her favorite station to hear some of her favorite songs.

_It's tearing out my heart when i'm with you..._

_But when we are apart I feel it to.._

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain_

Then she remembered when they met...

_Baby I don't understand_

_Just why we can't be lovers_

Then she remembered when Koga tried to hit on her and she slapped him.

_Let it go (go)_

_If you want me girl just let me know_

_I am down on my knees_

Then she remembered when Inuyasha saved her from that demon and said "I'll allways be there for you Kagome."

_I can't take it anymore _

_It's tearing out my heart when I'm with you..._

_But when we are apart I feel it to..._

_And no matter what I do I feel the pain _

Then Inuyasha remembered when Kagome said "I love you,Inuyasha."

_Baby don't misunderstand _

_What I'm trying to tell ya_

_In the corner of my mind_

_Baby it feels like we're on in out of time_

Then Kagome turned off the radio and took a bath.She went to bed after making dinner and woke up at 5:30 AM to make breakfast,get dressed,finish her report and went to school at 6:58 am.

* * *

Back at Kaede's hut...

"Inuyasha,will you stop fighting with Miroku!"yelled a furious Sango."Yes...let's listen to Sango,ok Inuyasha?"said Miroku before he got slapped by Sango for touching her butt.Inuyasha stood there laughing and quickly ran to the river."I guess I do love Kagome,but how am I going to tell her that?"whispered Inuyasha.Then he went to the well to wait for Kagome and fell asleep waiting for her.A couple hours later he woke up when he heard Kagome coming through the well.Kagome came out with a small picnic basket for all of them.They went back to Kaede's hut to get the others and sat down to eat."Inuyasha I want the last of the sushi."said Shippo."Well you can forget it 'cause i'm eating it."said Inuyasha.And fortunately that was the only fight they had during the picnic.But then a demon crashed the party."Give me the jewel detector."said the demon looking at Kagome."Feh...don't even think it."said Inuyasha before he attacked with his Iron Reaver.The demon quickly countered him and knocked everyone out with one blow.He quickly took Kagome and dissapeared.Everyone went back to Kaede's hut to ask her who that demon was."I am not sure but it will be very bad if we don't get her back."said lady Kaede.'Oh no! Kagome's in trouble. 'I'd better go find her!'Inuyasha thought and left. "Inuyasha where are you going!" Sango said. Inuyasha just ignored her. "Come on, I'd better find him! "Sango said and left.

"KAGOME!WHERE ARE YOU!"screamed Inuyasha for an a hour and a half but could not find her."Inuyasha it's getting late let's head back."Sango said."No.Stay here if you want but I'm not going anywhere until I find Kagome."Inuyasha said."But tonight you lose your powers and be a full human!"Sango said."I don't care!"screamed Inuyasha at Sango and ran off."Kagome, where are you please I…love…you …Kagome!"Inuyasha said panting in his human form.He was very tired,but still kept looking for Kagome."We should go get Inuyasha."Sango said to Miroku.

* * *

(End of chapter)

V

V

V

V

A/N:Please review.Anyways I hope you liked the second chapter.Third one's coming soon see ya later.


	3. I Love you too

A/N:I GOT ANOTHER REVIEW!YAYlol I read the review that I got from kutekelcie.And again, PLEASE REVIEW! Also i'm putting another song called "I want it that way" an original from Backstreet boys.Hope ya like it! Remember the more reviews I get the faster I'll try to put up new chapters.

**Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha/characters, or lyrics to this song.**

Chapter 3:I love you too!

"Kagome where are you...please don't leave me"whispered Inuyasha as he dragged himself looking for her."Where are you...Kagome!"

At Kaede's hut...

"Where do you think he is,Miroku?"said Sango in a worried tone."I mean,going out to look for her in a storm this big!""Don't worry my dear Sango,since I shall protect you if any demons come."SLAP!"Sango that wasn't neccesary.""Apparantly it was!"said Sango while looking at him on the floor with that slap mark on his face."Are you still here? I would have suspected you two already left to get Inuyasha and Kagome."said lady Kaede as she came out the door to check if Inuyasha came back."She's right Miroku, let's go get him."she said as she picked up her boomerang and went off.

Back to Inuyasha...

Inuyasha was there lying on the ground when he picked up Kagome's scent.And followed it to a castle in the woods.There was Kagome tied to the wall.When she woke up, she saw Naraku."So it's you who's behind all of this!"said Kagome in a surprised voice."Yes my dear Kagome,and when Inuyasha comes I will finally kill him once and for all and don't worry you'll be with him!"said Naraku in a devious whisper.He ripped her off of the wall and picked her up."There you are!Give me back Kagome or I will kill you!"said Inuyasha as he came through the door."I don't think so."said Naraku as he summoned some roots from the floor and completly wrapped Inuyasha with them.

Naraku turned into his half demon form and started to hurt Kagome.Inuyasha got so mad that even if he was in his human form,he ripped them apart and beat him up.Then he grabbed Kagome in his arms and slowly walked outside.Then he headed straight to the river.There he ripped off a piece of his cloth and wrapped them around Kagome's cuts."I should have been there for you Kagome.You see I got a lot on my mind and..."he was cut off by Kagome who said "I know,I overheard you and well I see what you're saying."

"You see Kagome I love you so i made this for you the first time that I went in your time."said Inuyasha in a deep quiet voice.

_Yeah,you are my fire_

_The world desire's to leave _

_When I say...I want it that way_

_But we are two worlds apart_

"Oh...Inuyasha.I...I love you too!"she said fighting back tears as she saw the gold locket that he gave her with a picture of her in it.

_Can't reach to your heart_

_When you say "I want it that way"_

_Tell me why..._

_Ain't nothing but a far stay_

_Ain't nothing but a big state_

She stood up and then she moved closer to Inuyasha and then kissed him.It was a long and passionate kiss.

_And tell me why I never want to hear you say..._

_I want it that way_

_Am I your fire?_

She stopped kissing him and then they heard Sango and Miroku calling for them."We're over here."yelled Kagome."There you are!We found you."said a very happy Sango.

The next day...

Kagome was going through the the well when Koga stopped her to tell her "Kagome there's a party this saturday and...I was wondering if you would go with me""Sorry Koga but Im going with someone else"and she went through the well.

Then Koga just stood there with his eyes open and almost crying.Then went off to find and ask Kikyo.Then after she said yes he went to get some food.

A/N:I hope you liked that one and PLEASE REVIEW. Tell me what you think about it.


	4. The dance of a lifetime

A/N:Sorry! I forgot to tell in the last chapter that the next one was coming soon..And PLEASE REVIEW.

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.And none of the lyrics either.**

Chapter 4:The dance of a lifetime.

"Mom!I'm home!"said Kagome as she hung up her coat."Kagome,I have to buy some groceries,so I need you to watch Sotta,o.k,honey!"said her mom as Sotta ran up to his room to hide from Kagome.And she left.Then after she took a bath and made dinner she went to her room.'I wonder when Inuyasha's going to ask me and what am I going to wear!I don't have that many clothes to choose from!'thought a curious Kagome as she made her bed.

The next morning she woke up early and decided to make breakfast.After everyone ate,she quickly took off to the mall.When she got there she saw some of her friends.'Oh no what are they doing here?If they see me going to buy a dress they'll suspect something.I guess i've got to avoid them.'she thought as she lurked around trying not to be seen.

After a while her friends finally left and she was free of hiding.She went to find a perfect dress and then after hours of looking she found a nice,sparkling white dress and at a cheap price.She bought it,went back to the her house and tried it on.'It's the perfect size!'she thought happily.After taking a quick bath,she went through the well and headed straight to Kaede's hut.

Once there she saw that because of the party almost no one was there and it was easier to go and get changed.After she got changed,she stepped out to see Inuyasha waiting for her."Kagome,will you go to the party with...um...me!"asked Inuyasha eagerly to hear a yes."Oh...Inuyasha,of course I will!"

There at the party,they heard the conversations and music and everything.After a while, they started to dance and Kagome made Inuyasha dance along with her.

_I like to move it,move it_

_I like to move...move it!_

Then came the slow dances.At this point she could hardly make him move from the chair.But he finally broke down and danced to at least one song.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong Ilove you _

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby,don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_Its hard to let it go_

Then they were giving the spring speech.Inuyasha called Kagome outside without anyone seeing her.He wanted to ask her something inportant.But everytime he got close to her he got interrupted by someone and it got him very mad.

"Hey, Kagome have you seen my date?"said Koga."No,but I think she's by the punch bowl."she answered quickly,trying to avoid him.And she quickly ran off.

"Hey,Kagome...um I was wondering if...um...you would...um...marry me?"asked Inuyasha nervously."Oh,of course I will."she said happily."Come on we have to tell everyone.""Um...everyone I have an announcement to make,me and Inuyasha are getting married!"

A few months later...

"...I now pronounce you man and wife!You may now kiss the bride."and it was a very long and passionate kiss.

Everyone was so happy and Kagome moved with Inuyasha to a big castle he had made and not much later Sango and Miroku also got married.Shippo was so happy but he could hardly move because he ate most the cakes.And everyone was so happy.

A/N:So what do you think?Was it good and please review.If you want,then send me some reviews that tell me yes or no whether I should make a sequal that tells everything that happend between the party and the wedding,plus that Kagome has children.So if you want me to make a sequal about that,then send me some reviews that say yes or no,o.k.?This was the last chapter of the story.


End file.
